pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bigtymerxg4/Archive1
- 06:46, 12 June 2008 (EDT) I need to figure out how to get a sexy picture after my signature.Deth goes pew pew 17:53, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :You just need to put the code in your signature code, after uploading the file and redirecting it to your user space of course. It looks to me like you already know how to change it and use raw signatures. By the way, your signature needs to reflect your user name in some way and have a link to your user page or talk page, i.e. by adding to your current one BigTY! or something, so there is a link and a reference to your user name. - 03:38, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :wait, might I have it? Big~PEW~tymer 02:03, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::hmmm BigPEWTyme 04:30, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::There we go. BigPEWTyme 04:50, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::: ^ BigPEWTyme 09:59, 28 June 2008 (EDT) trial/testing/stub/great etc tags are reserved for build pages only. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:56, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :Well, I fail at doing that, can you help me out? Forgot tag BigPEWTyme 08:00, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::If you need some help still, leave me a message on my talk page. 09:54, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::I replied back to you on my talk. 10:01, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::^^ 10:19, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::Changed build to testing and modified the link on your user page to reflect the builds new address. 10:23, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::: ily lol BigPEWTyme 10:30, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::: ;-) 10:43, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Testing User:Bigtymerxg4 09:02, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Try using show preview more please. You're flooding recent changes :P --'Sazzy ' 09:03, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :oh, sorry, I'm a retard, and that didn't occur to me. Can you remove them for me? Thanks. User:Bigtymerxg4 09:04, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::Frv or Tab fixed that problem for me, but I don't remember how. Go check out my old signature template perhaps. You will also need an admin to protect the template so people can't break the wiki by editing it when you have 462345762363 signatures around. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 09:24, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::I'm done editing it, but I'm about to go out and be productive, can you forward this to one of the guys for me? I've been up all night waiting for more attention to be directed to my build too. User:Bigtymerxg4 09:26, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::For serious, don't wait up all night waiting for build edits. They won't happen. It's an AB build, people don't tend to care much about them as you can pretty much pug a group and be as successful as a fully organised group on vent as you are relying on 8 other retards you have no control over either. Make Haste ranger is hawt, so you win for trying to use him. Cripshot is good in AB. I prefer a warr over sins, but if you are taking a sin, I'd probably go for a MS/DB spammer to farm shrines. People are horrible in AB anyway so it doesn't matter what you run, if you are an actual organised group you will roll everyone 4v4 anyway so shrine farming builds tend to be better overall. Monk is fine, Make Haste + Return is a hawt speed boost. I think the rit is pretty crappy atm tbh. I don't really see a single skill on the bar that I ever wished I had in AB. Normal bow attacks + Splinter isn't that big domoge, Spirit Rift is meh, A-rage is ok, nerf didn't really hurt it for AB. You don't really need Rend, people aren't going to be actively protting targets you need to kill. I'd just take another big domoge character, probably an ele, to rape shrines, or another frontliner and rape everything. Anyone who thinks a team of 4 Shock Axes in AB isn't good is baed. Monks are for pussies. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:52, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Featured it. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 14:56, 15 July 2008 (EDT) (ec)Your signature Violates PvX:SIGN multiple times. Your signature is poorly coded, most of the markups are not closed causing the timestamp to show up improperly. Furthermore, "The icon's image file should be exclusive for the signature, not shared with anything in PvXwiki.", "The icon's image file should not be larger than 50 pixels wide x 19 pixels tall." and "Do not use transclusion, templates or parser functions in signatures." While the latter has been ignored recently, if you want to have a template as a signature, have it coded properly first then follow these steps. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 09:37, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :I'm trying to fix it, but I'm fairly confused as how to do several things. I'm trying to upload my own photo, fix the time stamp thingy, and get it to show up correctly, help? User:Bigtymerxg4 09:41, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::I've got to go now, if it's like that when I'm back I will fix a several things. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 09:42, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::Ok... User:Bigtymerxg4 09:48, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::: Testing User:Bigtymerxg4 09:51, 15 July 2008 (EDT) I've tried to fix and clean up the code a bit for you. Go to '''my preferences' and where it says nickname, put in the following: . Then also click raw signatures so it's enabled. If you want to look at the code or change it later on, you can do this here. After you change that page, you don't need to change anything in your preferences, the next time you post you'll use your new signature! If you have any more question, feel free to ask. Just hope Dont is pleased with my work xP --'Sazzy ' 10:30, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :Thanks Big (<3) PEW!! 10:34, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::No problem ^^ I noticed you had a few other pages where you were trying to fix your signature, do you want me to put a delete tag on them since they're not needed anymore? (edit: for some weird reason, the pic in your signature refuses to redirect to your page although I put a redirect on it. I'm guessing Dont will fix that later or something :3 ) --'Sazzy ' 10:39, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::yes plz Big (<3) PEW!! 12:13, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Done. Also, suddenly, without changing anything, the pic started redirecting too so you should be good now ^^ --'Sazzy ' 12:37, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::<3 Big (<3) PEW!! 12:42, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's all good now except for one thing: since the signature template isn't needed, in my preferences under nickname, replace with your signature's code (without the timestamp). ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:02, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::It kinda feels cleaner this way though QQ and easier if you want to change it too imho --'Sazzy ' 14:09, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Point taken, whichever you prefer. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:11, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I kinda fail at this atm, so I'll leave well enough alone Big (<3) PEW!! 14:12, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Bigtymerxg4/N/Me Depravity Pressure Has been moved to User:Bigtymerxg4/N/Me Depravity Pressure as per PvX:NAME. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:20, 18 July 2008 (EDT) Sections Please use "second level" sections (instead of first level). To do so, type the section's name between four equal signs (2-2 on both sides). This way it won't mess up the table of contents and such things. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 21:50, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :kk Big (<3) PEW!! 22:00, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Deth Is pretty much godly, but is bhaed at HA, and monking. xD --Arcane Spark 10:07, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :I'm not bad at it, I just played with terribad monks. Big (<3) PEW!! 15:33, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::lulz, it's always the monks' fault QQ 08:46, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::^ If you die - blame the monks, if you can't score a single kill - blame the monks, if your whole team except the monks is complete crap - blame the monks. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:22, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm kinda happy I'm not monking for you people now tbh. 09:44, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::You had to be there. We went up against Arcanes guild, then Its Raining Fame, then...well you get the idea. Monks folded under pressure. I was only a magehunters warrior. And a conjurefag. Big (<3) PEW!! 11:27, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::You're better than Jax though; he ran with 0 attributes half the battle... xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:31, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::It was funny, after losing so much, I started laughing at the mistakes we made. The infuser caught an r spike on our mesmer, but the RC was too busy protting his hero. Then one of the other warriors (from Crew, ironically), stayed under Frenzy while getting spiked. It was awful. I haven't HAed since. Big (<3) PEW!! 11:35, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I played randomway the first time I HA'd, and then I was running some W/E with snares and stuff - it was awesome. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:48, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I did SWAY. Big (<3) PEW!! 13:10, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ok i will "lighten the fuck up" ' SazzyPooh 06:24, 21 Sep 2008 ' :ups. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:55, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :: THAT was Thunda's fault tbh. -Jax010//healingp=0 13:11, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::: what was? The fight on Luke's page? Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 13:12, 27 September 2008 (EDT) Me forgetting my attributes in GvG. Thunda pinged me the TB export with no atts and told me to load it :< -Jax010//healingp=0 13:18, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ohai dethers i think we need to HA together a bit, i want a bambi as much as you do xD --Arcane Spark 17:57, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :I concur. If you got a team together, I feel like being anything but a monk tbh. Big (<3) PEW!! 17:59, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :: kay, we'll probably have more of a chance tomorrow night, probably only gonna be 4-5 on in my guild tonight.. mabye some pvx'ers would like to join? --Arcane Spark 18:01, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::IGN Rank Twelve Champ. Midline/bitch roles, sometimes warrior. --71.229 18:03, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Obaby. Big (<3) PEW!! 18:05, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Count me in too. So long as I get to mock the Ghostly Hero. - 18:06, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::: Aiight, i'll let ya guys know if we get a HA up, probably gonna start, if ever, around 8-9pm eastern --Arcane Spark 18:08, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::That's two hours, Pianc. Big (<3) PEW!! 18:10, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::What's two hours? - 18:11, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Indeed. Big (<3) PEW!! 18:24, 11 September 2008 (EDT) Someone pay this attention And get online and HA with me. I need strong monking/midliners. Big (<3) PEW!! 20:56, 11 September 2008 (EDT) IT'S MY BIRTHDAY Someone care :< Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 06:41, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :Congratulations. I will now post a very nice song of which you will understand nothing. ... ... ... I do not have one. Congratulations on becoming one year closer to your death though. Must feel good to know that soon your life will come to an end. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:55, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :Congratulations, you've been decaying another year longer. --'› Srs Beans ' 07:59, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::YAY SOMEONE CARES! I think. Turned out to be a really bad night. So I sat online all night and looked angry so no one would try to talk to me. I'm such a birthday boy. <3 Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 08:00, 13 September 2008 (EDT) I will sing you happy birthday over vent for 50k. --Image:Tab Piplup 08:12, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :Tab....why do you assume I'm rich? I'm black, remember? I'll have to rob some unwitting white kid for his gold, then maybe I can get that done. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 08:14, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::I'll do it for 45k in the style of Rick Astley. - 08:20, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::10k and a Japanese school girl massage? Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 08:24, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I want to see this japanese school girl first. ' SazzyPooh 08:34, 13 Sep 2008 ' :::::It's just me in an outfit. It's quite sexy. I'm hairy n stuff. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 08:36, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::::: *retches* ' SazzyPooh 08:42, 13 Sep 2008 ' o hai i saw ur sig on infested's userpage, and was like... WAAT? lollookitsthesharinganinverteslolwtfbbqhax, lemmecifiamactuallyright*click*...an i was lololol just thought you'd like to know ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 17:43, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :Sharigans r gud. I've been a Narutard before it was actually 'in'. Like when the manga was first previewed in Shonen America. Then I just started reading the Japanese scantillations. I was down before down was cool. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] : 20:07, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::What? ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 15:35, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::Basically, I was digging Naruto before everyone else liked it. Now I just look retarded for enjoying it. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 15:44, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh, i c... r u an anime geek? ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 17:08, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::For the most part, yes. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:13, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::no talking bout my talkpage outside my talkpage :< --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:33, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ups [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 17:34, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :wut? Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:57, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::Lololol, join the PvXfag anime geek club, so far its me, u and Rask ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 18:56, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::Kick Rask out and I'm in. I hate him tbh. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 18:57, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::: :O y do u hate him? ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 19:07, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Annoying McTroll. Plus he's kinda childish. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 19:08, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Rask > u tbh ' SazzyPooh 19:09, 17 Sep 2008 ' :::::::Sue me that I don't hang all over you. Or kiss your ass at any given moment. But I respect maturity. If you're gonna be immature, at least be funny. That's why he was perma'd. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 19:37, 17 September 2008 (EDT) For you. :> --71.229 19:34, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :You win btw. <3 Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 19:38, 17 September 2008 (EDT) @ Saz, Anyone > You ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 19:59, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :Ups that's what you get for being born with a vag. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 20:01, 17 September 2008 (EDT) What is Ups, its everywhere, explain plz ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 20:12, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :Go ask Tab or Misery. I got it from them. ;o Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 20:13, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::ups. also, i have a vag, is that any problem? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:50, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::Depends on what you use it for. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 20:55, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::sexy prons? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:57, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Not for luring hairy, virginal 40 year old men to their dooms? ;o Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 20:59, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::no i keep it around my age --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:01, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well, yours is fine. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 21:03, 17 September 2008 (EDT) for now.. ::::::::ofc, wanna do it again sometime? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:08, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::No need to expose me tbh. I wanted everyone to think I was hard up, sexless and angry. :< Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 21:10, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::meh i always like it :P --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:12, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 21:16, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::: --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:21, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::YAES WAI. You're my new friend now. <3 Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 21:23, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::awww <3 --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:24, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::So...best friend, can I borrow $20? Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 21:33, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::sure why not, but give my ur GW account for a sec to transfer the money to u. cuz GW doesnt allow to trade moneyz --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:35, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::k, I need a credit card number, and name first....so I can...uh...you know. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 21:38, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::oh knoes i atually tried to make a userpage :O go see it. --Arcane Spark 16:43, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::You forgot me, <---reads/watches manga/anime alot (as much as i play video games=800+hours) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:21, 19 November 2008 (EST) PvX:NPA http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk:Ibreaktoilets&diff=prev&oldid=689704, http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk%3AMassive&diff=685432&oldid=685430. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 00:13, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :It was all in good humor. I'll be nicer. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 00:15, 21 September 2008 (EDT) He has anger management issues... —ᶁaɽⱪɘʃʂ ӍͼÇɧɑoᶊᶆoᶇǥɘɼ . 09:59, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :It's only a personal attack if someone feels personally attacked, it's like sexual harrassment Dont. Please don't turn this into GWW, pretty sure neither Crossfire or Frosty were offended. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:14, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::Those are still personal attacks. If they know each other and are enjoying insulting each other 1) keep it on the chat or forums 2) if they feel an irresistible urge to do it on PvX, use smileys at least so I can tell if they are srs or not. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 11:25, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::That's just dumb. There's a reason PvX operates with the spirit rather than the word of the policy. It's blatantly obvious there that it isn't serious NPA. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 11:59, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::You're a faggot tab :) <= mind the smiley''' SazzyPooh 12:14, 21 Sep 2008 ' :::::I agree fully. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 12:19, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Tab smells :) ' SazzyPooh 13:46, 21 Sep 2008 ' :::::::Would you care to elaborate on my odour? [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 13:47, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You smell like roses on a Sunday morning standing proudly in the sun. ' SazzyPooh 13:49, 21 Sep 2008 ' :::::::::obaby [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 13:49, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Hmmmmmmmm *inhales* ' SazzyPooh 13:50, 21 Sep 2008 ' :::::::::::ups [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 13:56, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::tab u smell so lovely, is it piplup parfum? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'''Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:08, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::It is. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 16:10, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Pip...lup? Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:43, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Pip....Piplup! [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 17:44, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::I'm still weird on the Poke thing, but I love Piplup. +7 Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:56, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Piplup-pip! [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 16:28, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::On Monday, Grinch and I found a Malodorous Mass in PvE. - 04:25, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::that sounds tasty, tbh. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 04:30, 24 September 2008 (EDT) Keep NPA and other policy-breaking discussion on the forum, please. That's why it exists. New users shouldn't see other users personally attacking others and think it's alright. -Auron 04:33, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :ups! ::You don't see Big over here going to Tab's talk and saying "You're a fucking asshole shit go fucking die in a fucking burning fire fuckhole". It's all like the above comment; a joke. -- Guild of ' 07:17, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::That's nice. Read my comment again, because apparently you missed its meaning entirely. -Auron 07:19, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::That's nice. Read the convo again because apparently you missed that it was already dealt with. ' SazzyPooh 07:25, 24 Sep 2008 ' :::::Emo McNazi is right. Auron doesn't want us being dicks to each other on here, and violating policy, and having new folk come and see that behavior and thinking it's ok. That's all. 'Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:29, 24 September 2008 (EDT) Fuck you hi ;3 —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 15:06, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :DieHey Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:33, 24 September 2008 (EDT) discussion so i herd you liek inverted itachi eyes if your sig. --Arcane Spark 16:36, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :U HERD RITE. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:34, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::osht < drew for a digital arts project last year.. colored it/made it look intense in photoshop but the file is deleted nows i think >.< --—''The preceding leet comment was added by'' Arcane. 18:55, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::Recolor it gogogog Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 19:02, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Mabye sometime in the far future, but anyways, u liek it? --—''The preceding leet comment was added by'' Arcane. 19:39, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::yeye! Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 20:10, 24 September 2008 (EDT) i herd u were black so i wanted to show you some wuv. <3 ツ cedave 02:21, 29 September 2008 (EDT) : u herd rite. <3 Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 02:27, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::i added u on myspace lawl. ツ cedave 02:30, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::: :O I have my actual page listed? Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 02:31, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::is it the weird lucifer name that's friends with your band page? ツ cedave 02:32, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::That's my music page. :P Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 02:54, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ups Tab 13:22, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :Ups ups ups! Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 13:44, 29 September 2008 (EDT) BBL PVX BBL GUYZ. INTERNETS ARE 2 SRS FOR ME. SO I GOTTA TAKE A BREAK. Actually, I'm moving, be back when the nets on. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 09:01, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :I'll just sit here, sobbing, until you come back. xDD --—''The preceding leet comment was added by'' Arcane. 14:23, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :: :> Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 14:53, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :: *sniff* yey!.. but now i'm gonna be gone for a few days, going to Canada until monday --—''The preceding leet comment was added by'' Arcane. 16:33, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::: glhf Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 16:44, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Sup bitch --Frosty 16:45, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Whore —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . ::::::I have a headache. :< Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 20:33, 8 October 2008 (EDT) OH MAN YOU JUST THOUGHT ABOUT THE WORD NIGGER. FUCKING PVX FAGGOTS, I KNOW. -- Armond Warblade 10:36, 10 October 2008 (EDT) : Armond...so random... <3 Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 16:26, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::Armond Baconblade :> --Frosty 16:30, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::That's so ironic. I woke up, and like, my mom cooked 12 pounds of bacon. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:59, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Thanks, no one really likes my kind around here. You know. The nice guy. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 05:40, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::::HEY BABE --Frosty 06:49, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Sensual McFrosty. <3 Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:00, 11 October 2008 (EDT) How big are you, exactly? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:14, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :Bigger than...hmmm most Pvxers I suppose. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:16, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::Big is 6'1.5" tall and weighs 148.23 lbs. Tab 07:18, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::I can probably kill you with 2 fingers. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:19, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Subtract one inch, and add 52 pounds. Also, I doubt it. I'm brave and powerful. I can't name why on here, for legal reasons. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:20, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Steroids. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:21, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::6ft 7" 210 pounds > u --Frosty 07:23, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::1,80m and 62k pwnt ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:25, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Skinny Frosty is skinny. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:27, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::6ft 7 is 2.03m :> and I an not skinny :> --Frosty 07:31, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::frosty crouch Tab 07:39, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Well, you're over half of a foot taller than me and only 10 pounds heavier. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:42, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I can take you both with one hand. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:44, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I have a bucket o chicken and some watermelon that says otherwise. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 07:48, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I'll just distract you with a brand new TV. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:49, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Is it 12 pounds in a stone or 14 :> --Frosty 07:50, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::I think it's 12...new TV? Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 08:04, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::You weigh* 200 pounds? --Frosty 08:06, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Ye. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 09:25, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::No wait it's 14 pounds to stone ;o, that makes me *calculates* 245 pounds ;o --Frosty 09:28, 11 October 2008 (EDT) "Misery won't PvE with you after a while" I SOLOED Gate of Pain tonight Big, WHERE WERE YOU! - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:43, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :I saws him in RA today, the slacker.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 19:11, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::That is the filthiest fucking lie I have ever heard. Today I have farmed spiders, gotten up to the Gate of Madness on my necromancer, entered an AT with the worst team I ever had, lost every match, raged, played some ladder matches which were much better then raged guild wars for the night. I don't know who the fuck you are or what the fuck you have against me but I am the friendliest motherfucking user on PvX, so in fucking summary, have a nice day. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 19:14, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::+1. I did spend most of today in RA tho. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 19:22, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, you saw Big in RA? Statement retracted. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 19:23, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::S'ok.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 19:30, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::There's a lot of irony. The slow loaders in RA, are usually the defy pain/really bad ranger, sin, derv, monks that bring the resurrect spell. So, they load at the end of the match, and you see them run out and use resurrect. I love Anets balancing abilities. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 19:35, 12 October 2008 (EDT) We haven't HA'ed in a while.. I think we should. <3 --—''The preceding leet comment was added by'' Arcane. 20:03, 21 October 2008 (EDT) :Once I'm done watching Pineapple Express, holla! Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 21:18, 21 October 2008 (EDT) :( No one noticed that I haven't been online in weeks. Meh. My computer is broke, so no negro trolls. Cyz. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 12:50, 5 November 2008 (EST) :I assumed you were just playing WAR too much, this is not true? :< - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:52, 5 November 2008 (EST) ::I think my mobo died. Again. :< Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 13:00, 5 November 2008 (EST) :::Maybe you're just boring since you spam <3 at everyone and call the wubbly-- 15:45, 10 November 2008 (EST) : ;_; --71.229 ::hi igor-- 16:31, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::Actually, he's 71. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:57, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::That was pretty bad Relyk ;o - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:08, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::::wut Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 21:24, 16 November 2008 (EST) :well i cant use wikipedia.org on any school computers cause everybody edits the atricles and they banned the IP (seeing as how all of my school computers have the same IP) and everybody edits crap like "Asexual" LOL --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 09:51, 20 November 2008 (EST) moo :< :You're a strong anon. +7 Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 13:30, 9 December 2008 (EST) ::+7? no more like +9007 --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 14:35, 9 December 2008 (EST) :::Dood. Christmas sucks. Merry Hannukka. Nukka. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 14:55, 9 December 2008 (EST) ::::fok off nigga :P --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 17:51, 9 December 2008 (EST) Ya sig It's too tall bro, properties says 24px, also, Christmas is for jews rite? [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:46, 26 December 2008 (EST) :Is not, I even have 19px in it somewhere Big [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'is']] a transient phenomenon..'' 16:05, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::Which sets its width, not height. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:46, 29 December 2008 (EST) :::I SAY IT'S NO...oh wait, I took it out already. Big [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'is']] a transient phenomenon..'' 20:37, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::::you need a moogle sig Tab 06:13, 30 December 2008 (EST) :::::image:Cute McMoogle.gif [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:45, 30 December 2008 (EST) # (Upload log); 20:13 . . Ibreaktoilets (Talk | contribs) (uploaded "Image:Big McMonkey.png": use this ;o) moo Tab 14:14, 30 December 2008 (EST) . Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:42, 30 December 2008 (EST) DETH IS SO MANLY discuss? -- wins. 18:13, 19 January 2009 (EST) :we're about due for Mr Deth to be online regularly soon here in upcoming weeks. BE PREPARED INTERNETS. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 00:32, 31 January 2009 (EST) Just so you know Don't worry about Pika. Pretty much everyone here knows he's a 12 yr old douchebag. ( 12:02, 5 February 2009 - ) :But he is a good infuser. Tab 12:04, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::With a dolphin blanket and pikachu plushies. - 12:04, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::So probably a 12 yr old girl douchebag. Probably a fat chick who's daddy doesn't love her, tbh. ( 12:06, 5 February 2009 - ) ::::Crow is currently dating Pika :< Tab 12:12, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::Fat 12 yr olds are hot to crow? ( 12:15, 5 February 2009 - ) ::::::Bear in mind that this is Crow. If he says that fat 12 year olds are hot, then they are hot to everyone. Tab 12:18, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Pika is hot! If the FBI raided my house they would find tons of 300lbs 12 yr old girl porn. ( 12:20, 5 February 2009 - ) ::::::::I missed a lot since I decided to sleep. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 00:27, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Apparently, we have an ignorant person who, bear grudges for pointing out his silly mistakes. Grow up, KJ, and learn to accept there will be people who criticize you if you are wrong. FYI: I have an adnormally high body metabolism rate, don't hurt your head too much checking up on what it is.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:43, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::You are a fucking faggot. 82.75.192.76 14:45, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Honestly, if it's that bad, just don't acknowledge each others being here if around each other. I like KJ and you're usually ok. Just stop it. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 14:47, 6 February 2009 (EST) /wave mr demetrius Tab 14:54, 6 February 2009 (EST) :/wave [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 14:56, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::when will you have regular internets mr big, i miss our early morning pveing :< Tab 14:59, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::Probably today or tomorrow [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 15:02, 6 February 2009 (EST) Surviving a zombie apacolyps I would be honored to join you in the slaying of many zombies. Get on msn I'll give you my steam.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 00:41, 6 February 2009 (EST) :I can't right now, I'll get on MSN as soon as I'm back home and leave you a message though. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 00:42, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::Hawt. How's your kid btw? ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 00:51, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::Sadly, about to be in and out of court with his mom and I. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 00:53, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::: :O that sucks, There is no way you can just compromise on custody?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 11:42, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::there would've been a chance, had I taken her back. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 14:12, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Comments you have made in the past made that seem like an unlikely outcome. Best of luck. - (talk) 14:26, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::::lol, I'm so anti-babymomma at this moment. I'm trying to get my college on. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 14:28, 6 February 2009 (EST) Hi I also apologize for for the flaming, but, next time, before you side your friends, at least get a clear picture of what really happened. [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:02, 6 February 2009 (EST) :I didn't side, but I did unfairly flame on you too. It's alright, though. We're mature enough to put this behind us. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 15:05, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::So's ym. :> --71.229 15:13, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::Meh, I have been trying to get l4d to work online, then I can join you guys.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:16, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::I actually have to find it. Everywhere I go, it's either sold out or not even sold there [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 17:24, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::Try online, way faster tbh.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 17:28, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::My PC finally got home, so when I get home, I might just pay to download it off of Steam. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 17:36, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::add me --"BOOMER! TANK! TANK!" on steam [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:17, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::::::You sure that's it? ''Biggles [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|Strongfist'' ™']] 16:30, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::yep, if it doesnt work try "godfreyz" [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN ]] crabs 19:02, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Added. 19:04, 10 February 2009 (EST) So My PC is fixed. I'll be home at around 2 pm tomorrow. I'll be on MSN confirming so. Everyone prepare for negro goodness. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 19:26, 6 February 2009 (EST) :/wave... first time on ur talk page, i think ur cool :>[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 05:49, 7 February 2009 (EST) ::moo--Relyk 15:25, 7 February 2009 (EST) :::I'm alright. A tad bit lacking on the awesomesauce lately, but alright. ''Biggles [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|Strongfist'' ™']] 20:18, 7 February 2009 (EST) ''I like KJ, but he is kinda new. Also, someone RfA me. Biggles Strongfist ™ 01:29, 10 February 2009 (EST) I will if you are sure you want too. Brandnew. 03:37, 10 February 2009 (EST) :surely. ''Biggles [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|Strongfist'' '''™]] 03:48, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::You need a new sig. I am saddened by the lack of awesome-ness in yours. (→16:06, 10 February 2009 - ) :::Yeah kind of generic. --Anonimous. D: 16:13, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::::I like it. I usually go for colorful or plain. Plain seems to be more my forte' as of lately. ''Biggles [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|Strongfist'' ™']] 16:31, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::::Plain is fine, but plain can be more awesome. (→16:31, 10 February 2009 - ) ::::::Well you're obviously awesome at sigs. HINT HINT. ''Biggles [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|Strongfist '''™]] 16:32, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Lol, not so much. I just use online text generators and other shit I've stolen combined with my sad photoshop skills to make stuff like this. And I can't make you anything today. I'm not on my home or work comp atm. (→16:33, 10 February 2009 - ) :::::::: ;o. Well, I'll have to be creative. Give me a few days, I'll try to wow you guys. ''Biggles [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|Strongfist'' ™''']] 16:34, 10 February 2009 (EST) made your new sig. ''Chicken And 17:02, 10 February 2009 - ) ::ftl :<. Odd that I hate watermelon, eh? ''Biggles [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|Strongfist'' ™]] 17:13, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::: . best I could do on this comp, but I had to counter the racist IP, lol. (→17:17, 10 February 2009 - ) ::::Btw, I use this site to steal all my sigs. After you bring up the font list, it has a bunch of brand new stuff as well as a drop down tab with 100s of other fonts. (→17:19, 10 February 2009 - ) ::::: . There's another one. Just use that text generator I linked above. It can make damn near anything. I typically use it and then just add pics to it. (→17:34, 10 February 2009 - ) ::::::I like that one, but this one rocks. 19:03, 10 February 2009 (EST)